teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World, Part 2
"The Real World", Part 2 is the seventy-fifth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on April 2, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Miyamoto Usagi (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Daimyo (Marc Thompson) *Drako (Marc Thompson) *Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) *Gyoji (Pete Zarustica) *Lord Simultaneous (David Lapkin) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Klunk Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Leonardo: When did enemies coming back from the great beyond become the rule instead of the exception? My family and I were enjoying some well-deserved down time when we were attacked by an old foe thought to be long gone. There was blinding flash of light and I found myself in a strange new world with no clue how I got there and no way to get back. But at least I had a friend. Now with Usagi's help, I hope to reach the Battle Nexus and ask the Damiyo to use his War Staff to save my family. I know it sounds like a long shot, but right now, it's the only shot I have. Plot Synopsis ---- Open with Leo and Usagi arriving at the Battle Nexus. All is quiet and the stadium is abandoned, as there is no tournament going on. The friends enter the Daimyo's palace. As they approach the Daimyo, he seems old and weak. The Daimyo is accompanied by the Gyoji and has his War Staff on display. Leo and Usagi kneel before the Daimyo and Leo begins to tell him about Ultimate Drako’s treachery and asks for help in finding and rescuing his family. During the request, the Daimyo is sleepy and inattentive, but Gyoji urges Leonardo to continue. As Leo finishes his story, the Daimyo stirs and suddenly grows angry. The Battle Nexus overseer blames the Turtles and Splinter for the loss of his son and orders his guards to lock Usagi and Leonardo in the dungeons forever. With this, the Daimyo’s personal guards rush into the chamber and surround our shocked heroes. A bit later, Leonardo and Usagi reenter the palace. Leonardo decides that they will need to steal the Daimyo’s War Staff in order to save Splinter and the other Turtles. Usagi notes that they'll also have to help the Daimyo, who clearly isn’t in his right mind. Cut to the Palace hall, where Leo and Usagi have snuck into. They stealthily take out two cloaked guards and use the very same cloaks to disguise themselves. Reentering the Daimyo’s throne room, Leonardo and Usagi quickly dispatch three more guards and grab the War Staff as the Daimyo continues in his fretful slumber. Suddenly, the Gyoji appears. Leonardo tells the aide that he doesn't wish to fight, but surprisingly, Gyoji states that he wishes to help them and beckons the two heroes to follow him. In a nearby antechamber, Gyoji instructs Leo on how to use the War Staff. While doing so, the Daimyo's assistant summons a scrying window to view Splinter and the other Turtles. The window reveals an unconscious Splinter who is being held in the very dungeons of the palace! Leo tries to summon his Sensei, but is unsuccessful. Gyoji tells Leonardo to try to save his brothers instead, but his attempts keep failing. Mike, Raph and Don simply phase momentarily (as seen on the scrying window via flashbacks of earlier episodes). Frustrated, Leo hands the Gyoji the War Staff for help. With this, the Gyoji erupts in laughter as he transforms into Ultimate Drako, now holding both the War Staff and the Time Scepter. As Ultimate Drako reveals himself, Leo and Usagi attack, but their efforts are futile as Ultimate Drako simply uses the Time Scepter to freeze them. The villain then uses the staff to transform the palace into a harsh, rocky desert. Leo and Usagi stand on a plateau where they're surrounded by a torrent of purple wind and hulking enemies. As our heroes unsheathe their blades, the zombie warriors of past Battle Nexus champions begin to attack. Usagi is knocked to the ground and Leonardo is left alone to defend him. As Ultimate Drako watches Leo struggle, he uses the War Staff to summon the Daimyo and Splinter and prepares to finish them off as well. As Ultimate Drako is about to slay the Daimyo; he suddenly has a moral dilemma (after all, half of him is still the Daimyo’s son). As he argues with himself over what to do, he doesn't realize that Splinter has awakened. Master Splinter attacks the evildoer, grabbing onto the War Staff. As they fight over possession of the staff, Splinter somehow activates its powers. Splinter summons his sons to him, and Raph, Mike and Don appear in a flash of green energy. The three brothers attack Ultimate Drako, who drops the Time Scepter and relinquishes the War Staff to Splinter. As Mikey and Raph grab the Time Scepter, energy begins to leap between it and the War Staff and then shoots out all around the cursed Battle Nexus. The palace reappears around the group while Leo and Usagi find themselves standing in the stadium. As the energy hits Ultimate Drako, it separates the being back into its two original forms (Drako and the Ultimate Ninja). The two then turn into statues and crumble into dust. The heroes begin to look around in puzzlement - no one knows how the staves did these things. Suddenly, Lord Simultaneous appears and takes his Time Scepter. Simultaneous explains that the Scepter has a mind of its own, and naturally put everything the way that it should be (with a little help from the War Staff). The Daimyo is still dozing, moaning about the loss of his son. Simultaneous looks at the Turtles and tells them that he will demonstrate the good that the Time Scepter can do, when wielded by virtuous hands. With that, the time lord turns the pile of ash that was the Ultimate Ninja into his eight-year-old self. The boy rushes to his father, crying about having an awful nightmare. The awakened ruler hugs his son and explains that he too was having a bad dream, but now everything was going to be all right. Usagi tells Leonardo that it has been an honor to fight with him, and the two bow to one another. Our heroes bid farewell to their samurai friend and Simultaneous sends everyone back to their appropriate time and place. The Turtles and Splinter arrive back in their lair. Casey arrives and states that he's been looking for them for the past ten minutes and asks them if they've been playing some kind of ninja hide 'n' seek game with him. The Turtles smile and declare that it's good to be home. Quotes Raph: What the shell?! Donnie: Mikey! Raph! You're young! And alive! And Mikey, you have both arms! Mikey: Good to see you too Donnie, I think Trivia * It was revealed that the reason why Mikey, Raph, and Donny were phasing in and out in their episodes prior to this was because Leo was trying to use Daimyo's War Staff to bring them to the Battle Nexus. * The world Splinter ended up after the events of Reality Check was the Battle Nexus, but was thrown in the dungeon by the grieving Daimyo, who had placed blame on Splinter and the Turtles for the death of his son. * Ultimate Ninja and Drako separate into their original bodies thanks to the Time Scepter and Warstaff, but both turn to stone and crumble into dust. * Lord Simultaneous reappears in the episode and reclaims the Time Scepter. He also restores the Ultimate Ninja as a small child. * Upon getting back to the lair, it seems that Turtles and Splinter were gone from Earth for only ten minutes. * Klunk makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode when the turtles arrive back at the lair. Gallery * The Real World, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E23 The Real World Part 2 External links *"The Real World, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes